BLISS
by The Blue Wire
Summary: Emotions run high on Lee and Amanda's wedding night


Title: Bliss  
  
Author: The Blue Wire  
  
Rating: R  
  
Description: Emotions flow on Lee and Amanda's wedding night  
  
Time Line: The wedding night--4th season  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters belong to Shoot the Moon Productions and Warner Brothers. The Story is mine and may not be reproduced without my express permission.  
  
  
Twilight had set upon Marion County. But in the far reaches of the sky, where the gloaming had yet to overtake the horizon, there was still an amazing watercolor-wash of swirling hues, gilded in bronze and ochre, with ever infusing bands of velveteen purples and rich azure blue. The vivid hues mingled in a forever-changing dance of eternity.  
  
*****  
  
As the chambermaid gently closed the door, their anticipatory lust was unleashed. Quickly, they moved as clothing was thrown down and arms and legs thrashed about. They hit the bed with thunderous desire. Their mouths ravaged one another as their hands explored each other in a manner of desperation. It was all so fast, too fast.   
  
They had waited for so long, and at this rate, all they had anticipated would be over in just a few fleeting moments. That realization fell upon both of them at the same moment. Chests heaving with ragged breaths, they stopped abruptly and sank into the bed. This wantonness was exactly what they had tried to avoid. Pure lust was not what either had wanted to express the first time they shared in each other this way.  
  
"Amanda."  
  
"I know."  
  
Both rose from the bed. Lee zipped and buttoned his slacks. He sat on the bed as he watched Amanda donned her blouse, set her shoes neatly beside the dresser, picked up Lee's socks, set his shirt on the bed, and hung their jackets in the closet.   
  
*****  
  
This busy work filled a few moments in time where Amanda had been hoping to conceal the sudden trepidation she felt. The importance of this event was weighing upon her in such a burdensome manner. She almost wished they had just succumbed to the lust. At least then it would be over. They would have been lovers by now. Instead, she was picking up socks and trying to avoid eye contact with her very new, very experienced husband. She was painfully aware of how many women he had been with, yet the fear she felt seemed ridiculous to her. She was in her late thirties for heavens sake. She had two sons and a romantically fulfilling marriage behind her. Why was this gorgeous hunk of man, and his experiences, reducing her to such insecurity?  
  
The time for contemplation was long gone. She'd had several months for that. This was the time for action, just not such hungry, animalistic action. She picked up her overnight bag and headed towards the bathroom.   
  
*****  
  
"Lee," her voiced cracked, "I think I'll just go in here," she gestured shakily towards the bathroom, "and change into a little something." She ended the sentence in a nervous mumble.  
  
He turned his gaze to her, from the pattern of the bedspread, which he had begun tracing quite diligently with his finger. "Oh, how little is the something?" He was trying to sound jokingly sultry to lighten the suddenly heavy air, but his voice too, was shaking beyond any hope of sounding at ease.  
  
"Cute, Stetson!" she replied. It was quiet but emphatic. Lee's attempt at levity may have worked after all. It had suddenly gotten easier for both to breathe.  
  
"Oh yeah, Mrs. Stetson?" He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.  
  
"Mrs. Stetson... say it again." She was melting into him.   
  
He put his hungry lips to her ear and let out in a small drawn out purr, sliding on the S's, "Mrssss. Ssstetsssson."  
  
"Mmmmm." She was resting her entire body against his, relishing in the feel of his soft skinned, bare chest against her own smoldering flesh. "Say that again and I'm a goner," she slowly exhaled. Her words were hot against his chest, causing him to straighten his stance in titillated response.  
  
"Mrs..." He began to tease as she quickly withdrew from his embrace and touched her fingers to his lips.  
  
"Ah... ah... ah... Now let me go change." Once again, she set off for the bathroom. She was knocked off her feet, as she was about to step across the threshold. Lee had swept her into his arms and carried her over it.  
  
"I believe we forgot this little tradition when we arrived," Lee stated as he set her down in the ample space of the bathroom.  
  
"So we did." She chuckled and gave him a light kiss. "Now, out, so I can prepare myself for my husband."  
  
"You must have some chump for a husband if you think you need to do anything for him to want you." He stood behind her, letting his hands do all of the thinking as they roamed her body and his mouth nibbled at her neck.  
  
"Lee. Lee, stop." She swatted at him, feigning irritation. "Lee, I want to do this! Now, go!" Her slender finger bossily directed him to the door.  
  
He reluctantly stepped away, pouting a bit. Imploring with his words and his eyes, Lee spoke, "Only if you promise me we can make good use of that later," He was pointing to the double bath tub.  
  
"Whatever you desire, husband, whatever you desire," was Amanda's amicable and pointedly 'wifey' response.  
  
He stepped back up behind her and continued nibbling away. "Well, in that case, let's..."  
  
Again she stepped out of his embrace. "Out husband! Out!" Amanda relished the ability to connect the word husband with the glorious man before her. She tried out the new label as much as possible. Even the second time around, she was a giddy newlywed. "Go."  
  
"Okay, okay. I should have known you'd be as ironfisted a wife as you are a partner." He teased her and then savored her response.  
  
"Very cute." She grabbed his firm, yet squeezable, behind and shoved him over the threshold.  
  
"Ohh. I think I like having such a domineering wife." He turned in the doorway to face her, a chuckle in his voice and a Cheshire grin spanning his adoring face.  
  
The slamming door drew wind through Lee's hair as she replied, "We'll see in a few hours, husband of mine. We'll see."  
  
*****  
  
She had really piqued his interest now. Lee paced back and forth pondering the implications of that comment till he decided to change into something else, as well. He made quick work of removing what remained of his wedding attire and slid into a pair of deepest green, silk boxers. He sat on the edge of the bed clasping and unclasping his hands for what seemed like an eternity.   
  
*****  
  
Amanda was spending her own eternity in the bathroom. It was daunting to think of herself as the one woman who had to keep Lee Stetson happy when so many others could not. She readied her body quickly then sat on the edge of the big bathtub and prepared her mind to embark on her most awaited, most important journey.  
  
*****  
  
Finally, Lee looked up and saw the door handle begin to slowly turn. This was it. Suddenly, he could not breathe. It had been so long in coming. This moment had been building up in his mind for months. At last, it was here and he felt he was about to die of a heart attack. He had to consciously remind himself to take each breath.  
  
Out of the darkness stepped a vision beyond anything he had ever dreamed. She was an angel... a goddess... she was life itself. The truth was she was the absolute love of his life, his wife, revealed to him as never before. Her hair was down in soft curves around her long graceful neck and her face beamed. She wore only her wedding rings and a small, angelic, white negligee that was more like an enchanting whisper than a garment. 'Breathe... breathe... breathe.' His head surely had reached straight into heaven, or he was about to pass out, fore she was a vision, not something that could exist in the reality of this world. No person could possess such spiritual grace in such a small frame.   
  
He had seen so many bodies so similarly attired and similar of form. He had merely used their skin to bury his secrets. Amanda, though, was completely different. She seemed to be of another design… an angel-possibly, his most earnest prayer-certainly. He was free with her. He would be free within her.  
  
It was not just her lithe body that had him in this trance; it was her, all of her. It was simply radiating from her body. Her soul was glowing off her supple, lightly bronzed skin. He felt like he could see every measure of her existence. 'Breathe...breathe...breathe...'  
  
Finally, his heart eased its grip on his vocal cords. His glossy eyes began to swell as his mantra formed upon his lips. "Amanda." It was a sincere and serene invocation. His heart was barely able to let it out as a tear began to stream down his flushed cheeks. It had hit him that this person, his most beloved, was the one who would stay with him for the rest of his life. She was his permanent companion. The core of loneliness was forever gone. He would keep nothing of himself from her.  
  
*****  
  
The sound of Lee's strained voice brought a tear to Amanda's eye, as well. She had been standing in the doorway letting her husband drink her in as she admired his choice in attire. She loved him in green and seeing him on their honeymoon bed, wearing only a pair of dark green, satin boxers was a sight to behold. She had been rendered speechless. His body was always something she had admired, but now, here, he was an Adonis. Every muscle was perfectly toned and held so nicely by his silken skin. She admired his massive form. So much larger than herself, she always felt secure when near this man. Now and always, she was safe with him. Not only was it physical safety, but also safety of her heart. He would protect her and share with her, always. She moved toward him as if in slow motion, the significance of this night felt in her every molecule. Bridging the distance between them, Amanda stood directly in front of Lee. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed staring at his bride with a sole tear track staining his cheek.  
  
*****  
  
"Lee," she whispered softly and held out her hand to him.   
  
"Amanda." It came out just as softly and reverently as before. He took her hand in his and drew her closer still.  
  
"Lee," She knelt before him and wiped his cheek, staring directly into his eyes. "I love you." She knew she should not say more. She could not say more. Looking into his fervent eyes, the magnitude of the day flooded her senses too.  
  
"I love you." They spoke together. A few tears streamed down their faces, each drop a testament to the sanctuary each had become to the other and the import of the vows they had just shared.  
  
Lee guided his bride up from the floor and then down upon their ceremonial bed. This was how it was supposed to be. Everything each felt for the other was pouring from them at every place it could find escape. Their tears mixed as they kissed with profundity. Steam arose as they slowly caressed each other. Lee held Amanda's face in his hands. She lay gazing into his eyes and felt the only sign of her existence in this reality was the reflection she saw in his glossy pupils. He held her there staring intently, memorizing every freckle, stopping at each one, consciously cataloging it away in his swimming mind. He lost his count as Amanda pulled his head down and began to kiss his succulent lips. It began softly and slowly. Soon, Lee opened to her and Amanda drew his upper lip into her mouth suckling and flitting her tongue across it slowly, savoring each second. Lee responded in kind. Each action was studied and unhurried as they kissed. Their tongues now darted in and out of each other's mouths, heightening the passion. As their lips joined them together in intense thirst, their hands began to move in smoldering circles over every inch of skin even remotely reachable. They deftly undressed each other without forethought. Their actions took them from moment to moment.

  
This journey was one to be savored with all the piety it deserved. Time seemed tilted off its axis as they explored one another. Their senses were heightened as never before. Her hair was thicker and softer than it had ever been. Without the restraints of clothing between them, his arousal pressed into her felt much more powerful than it ever had in the past. Her skin was softer. His eyes more green. Her breasts more alert. His buttocks seemed more... well, there just seemed to be more of the luscious flesh to grab hold of. All their nerve endings were awake and at attention, saluting the majesty of this coming together of mind, body, and spirit.  
  
At the culmination of this event they stared into one another's eyes. It was the first time they truly shared everything. There were no more secrets. Permanently locked into each other, they were living pure honesty. Together they glided off the precipice of desire into the calm air and warm security of eternity.  
  
Bliss was theirs. They had taken the final step to forever. Locking their pinky fingers together, they snuggled and tranquilly drifted off into hours of untainted slumber.

*****  
  
Out the window, at a great distance, dawn was waking. Fiery reds crossed with cheery yellows to fight with the shades of night. Rapiers of gold increasingly shot out into the ever-decreasing darkness, demanding retreat. Victory would soon be claimed and the secrets of the night would be exposed by glimmering rays of light.   
  
The end... of their beginning...


End file.
